Eat My Nem
by Aschen
Summary: Un samedi soir, Dean Et il a envie de manger La question est de savoir ce que fait RPF Richard/Dean slash


**Bien le bonjour. **

**Il était une fois une Sam Sanders déprimée et triste. Alors sa bonne copine Aschen décida de lui écrire un petit lemon pour lui remonter le moral. Ceci, mes très chères, est le fruit de mon dur labeur. Et c'est avec humilité et le désir sincère de te voir sourire que je te l'offre, chérie.**

**Je suis sûre qu'_il_ te répondra, la prochaine fois. En attendant, profite donc de cet OS.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à vous éventuelles lectrices.**

**En espérant, toujours, que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

Eat My Nem

_Don't play with the food_

* * *

Marchant de long en large dans son salon, Dean déprimait sévèrement. On était samedi soir, tous ses potes de casting étaient en train de faire la fête (sauf peut-être Adam et Graham, qui avaient "mieux à faire" selon le géant écossais) et lui était là, tout seul, comme un débile, forcé de plancher sur ce putain de texte. Punition divine de Sieur Peter Jackson. Soit disant qu'il n'avait pas été assez "dans son rôle" toute la journée durant, ce qui leur avait fait prendre un "retard significatif".

Qu'il aille se faire foutre, tiens.

Dean lança rageusement son script sur le fauteuil près de lui et s'affala piteusement sur son canapé. Il envisagea d'appeler successivement Aidan, Jed et Stephen. Puis il se rappela que le premier éteignait toujours son portable lorsqu'il avait un rencard, que le second était sûrement en vadrouille à l'autre bout de Wellington et préférerait l'envoyer bouler que de venir le distraire, et que le troisième s'occupait de sa femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il était parfaitement inenvisageable de déranger Mark, ou James ou Peter. Et surtout pas Ian. Parce que Ian était bien capable de venir le chercher pour le traîner dans une soirée quelconque où il se sentirait aussi déplacé qu'un chien dans un jeu de quille. Les autres étant avec Jackson, fatalement, il se ferait griller. Il était sensé bosser son texte après tout.

Du coup, il était seul. Et il s'emmerdait.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. 22h30. Il était encore tôt. Il pouvait peut-être appeler Graham ou Adam en pleurnichant sur sa solitude ; ca les emmerderait et lui, ca illuminerait peut-être un peu sa soirée. Mouais, pas con comme idée... Mais Graham, plutôt. Déjà, parce qu'il répondrait, lui, contrairement à l'autre taré. Et puis il était bien capable d'envoyer bouler Adam rien que pour le consoler. Il ricana narquoisement et alla pêcher son portable au fin fond de sa poche arrière. Il était en train de composer le numéro de son grand ami écossais quand son enthousiasme s'évapora soudainement. Sa tête retomba sur l'accoudoire du canapé tandis que l'ennui revenait à la charge. Peut-être devrait-il continuer à bosser son texte, finalement... Au moins, ca l'occupait, même si ca le soûlait profondément. Moui. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Et puis Jackson lui lâcherait enfin la grappe. Soupirant déjà, il récupéra le script abandonné sur le fauteuil et relut quelques lignes. Un râle de désespoir lui échappa. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la page.

* * *

C'était au-dessus de ses force. Après avoir lu deux lignes, Dean rendit les armes. La scène qu'il devait à tout prix connaître sur le bout des doigts était entre Fili et Thorïn et il était incapable de le faire seul, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était incapable de prévoir ce que ferait Richard le moment venu. Celui-là avait un don pour être exactement là où on ne l'attendait pas. On aurait pu croire qu'il était prévisible, vus ses airs gentils et timides. Mais non. Bien au contraire. Et quand il se mettait en mode Thorïn, c'était encore pire. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que faisait Richard, ce soir... Dean laissa retomber le bras, douloureux, qui tenait le script devant son visage. Les feuilles blanches bruissèrent doucement en s'échouant au sol, se mélangeant irrémédiablement (les agrafes, vous connaissez, monsieur Jackson ?). Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Richard, ce soir. Peut-être qu'il était seul. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait, lui aussi. Le connaissant comme Dean le connaissait, il devait sûrement bosser la scène du lendemain, celle-là même que lui ne parvenait pas à se rentrer dans la tête.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Dean. Une idée lumineuse. Meilleure encore que celle d'appeler Graham. Il allait appeler Richard. Avec un peu de chance, il répondrait. Avec un peu plus de chance, il serait seul et accepterait de venir le rejoindre (ou de le voir débarquer, peu importait). Avec encore plus de chance, il l'aiderait à imprimer cette putain de scène. Et, s'il était né sous une bonne étoile (ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais on pouvait toujours rêver), il pourrait enfin mettre en pratique ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, en fait. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dean au souvenir de leur toute première rencontre. Sieur Jackson avait ordonné une réunion, juste avant le début du Goulag (c'était ainsi qu'Aidan nommait la période où ils s'étaient tous entraînés à devenir des Nains, avant le tournage, et c'était la description la plus juste qu'on pouvait en faire). Lui, qui vivait déjà à Wellington, s'était dit qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, qu'il ne serait pas en retard. Bien évidemment, il avait été en retard. Il avait donc couru comme un dératé depuis son appartement jusqu'aux bureaux du Patron. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il avait vu, pour la première fois, le type choisi pour incarner Thorïn Oakenshield. Enfin, pour la première fois... En chair et en os, quoi. Parce que bon, si personne ne connaissait The Almighty Johnsons à part les néo-zélandais, eux connaissaient parfaitement les séries britanniques. Il connaissait donc déjà Aidan pour l'avoir déjà vu dans Being Human. Dans un tout autre registre, il connaissait aussi Graham pour l'avoir vu dans Rambo. Et il connaissait Richard pour l'avoir vu dans Robin Hood. Et dans Spook. Et dans Strike Back. Il avait commencé par le haïr, parce que Gisborne était un enculé de première, malgré son humanisation progressive. Bon, il n'était pas con, il savait faire la différence entre le personnage et l'acteur, merci bien, mais il se disait quand même qu'on ne pouvait **pas** jouer un salopard pareil sans en être un peu un soi-même. L'idée s'était renforcée avec Spook et ce sale traître de North. Et puis il y avait eu Porter. John Porter, MI6, section 20. Outre le fait qu'il soit effroyablement bandant, il l'avait fait rêver, celui-là. Assez pour le faire s'intéresser aux séries et films d'espionnage/action du même genre. Mais aucun ne l'avait accroché comme Strike Back. Pour la simple et très bonne raison qu'aucun n'avait Porter comme personnage principal. Il avait bien dû avouer, au bout d'un moment, qu'il ne regardait cette série que pour le cul divin d'Armitage dans ses jeans délavés et son uniforme de militaire. Après ses fesses, il s'était mis à fantasmer sur ses mains, puis sur ses yeux, et ses cheveux. Il s'était transformé en fangirl sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui l'avait un peu traumatisé. Et puis on lui avait communiqué, l'air de rien, qu'Armitage jouerait Thorïn. Du coup, à la base, il avait prévu d'être bien fringué, dans le genre décontracté. Souriant, calme, assuré. Histoire de ne pas être trop à la ramasse quand il le rencontrerait. Au lieu de quoi, il était débraillé, essoufflé et en sueur. Et il lui était rentré dedans, pour couronner le tout. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se souvenait pas exactement de qui avait percuté l'autre, mais il préférait considérer que c'était de sa faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tombés au sol, tous les deux, dans un joyeux bordel, avec toute la discrétion qui seyait à la situation. Il y avait eu un silence assourdissant avant qu'un éclat de rire franc ne le fasse voler en éclat. Dean avait relevé la tête pour voir McTavish plié en deux de rire, et Brown secouer la tête avec la lassitude d'une mère face à deux enfants turbulents.

- Dites... Vous pourriez vous pousser ? S'il vous plaît ?

Il avait baissé les yeux sur le propriétaire de cette voix grave et timide qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur et aurait bien pleuré de frustration si ca n'avait pas foutu en l'air le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait encore. La fangirl en lui, qu'il s'était efforcé de réprimer durement, avait ronronné de satisfaction en constatant qu'il était affalé de tout son long sur Richard, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et les jambes emmêlées. Force lui avait été de constater qu'il était encore plus appétissant en vrai qu'à la télé et qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec Gisborne, North ou Porter, même s'ils avaient tous le même visage. Il avait regardé les joues pâles se colorer de rouge, sous le coup de la gêne et de la timidité, et les yeux bleus se détourner très vite. Il avait écouté la respiration saccadée. Et comme il avait senti venir une réaction physique des plus gênantes, il s'était levé en vitesse avant de lui tendre la main. Il s'était excusé rapidement, prétextant son retard, en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, refusant de le regarder de peur que la fangirl dise une connerie. Bref, Turner avait débarqué, tout aussi en retard que lui, et avait désamorcé la situation en les traînant jusqu'à la salle de réunion, avec un enthousiasme épuisant. Et depuis cette rencontre, il ne rêvait que de céder enfin aux suppliques désespérées de la fangirl en lui.

Oui, il allait appeler Richard.

* * *

Finalement, il se décida pour une version alternative. Il choisit de lui envoyer un sms. Avec une approche humoristique. C'était discret, pas trop intrusif. Et puis, ca ne l'engageait à rien. Il récupéra donc son portable abandonné au sol et tapota rapidement l'écran tactile.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi ? Tu crois que je te vois pas en train de glander au lieu de bosser ta scène ? Au boulot, et plus vite que ca !"  
__DOG 22h40_

_"Sur un autre ton. Je travaille, alors silence."  
__RA 22h42_

_"O.O Thorïn effect ? On se calme, tonton, je voudrais parler à mon pote. Pourrais-tu le relâcher 20 secondes ? S'il te plaît ? *puppy eyes*"  
__DOG 22h43_

_"Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
__RA 22h45_

_"J'ai faim, et je m'ennuie. Et je n'arrive pas à me rentrer cette foutue scène dans la tête, accessoirement. Pourquoi ce ton inquiet ?"  
__DOG 22h46_

_"C'est assez rare que tu me contactes directement, voilà tout. Besoin d'aide ?"  
__RA 22h48_

_"Ouep. Et d'un chinois, aussi. J'peux venir ? Steuplé *puppy eyes*"  
__DOG 22h49_

_"Oui. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai réussi à ranger..."  
__RA 22h53_

* * *

Force lui était de constater que Richard pouvait être rapide et efficace quand il était sous pression. Pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, Richard était capable de semer un chaos anarchique derrière lui, quand il était concentré sur quelque chose. Il aimait construire en hauteur et s'amusait à empiler une multitude de choses les unes sur les autres, plutôt que de les ranger à leur place, ce qui hérissait Adam, encore plus maniaque que la pauvre maman O'Gorman. Et il perdait tout, aussi. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas étonnant dans un tel capharnaüm. Mais non, il perdait aussi ses affaires dans les espaces bien ordonnés d'Adam. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu retourner tout le centre à la recherche de son script, avec cet air perdu et adorable qui lui donnait toujours envie de le serrer dans ses bras ? Aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas de le trouver au beau milieu de son salon, occupé à chercher ses clés sous les meubles, sûrement dans l'optique de déverrouiller une porte déjà ouverte par ses bons soins. C'était une idée de Martin : puisque Richard n'était pas foutu de conserver ses clés dans un endroit visible et connu de tous (pour les retrouver plus facilement s'il oubliait où il les avait mises), il suffisait de faire un double. Ainsi, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait une jolie clé en acier derrière la première brique, en haut à droite, du linteau de la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde sauf Richard, bien sûr, qui aurait très mal pris l'idée. Et personne n'avait envie de lui faire de la peine, à celui-là. Surtout pas lui. Mais Dean s'abstint de signifier sa présence. La vue était trop belle, et trop rare, pour qu'il gâche cet instant. Il n'était, de fait, pas donné à tout le monde de voir Richard Armitage de dos, à quatre pattes par terre, penché au sol pour regarder sous un canapé, seulement vêtu d'un jean's délavé qui semblait taillé pour ses jambes interminables et d'une chemise blanche négligemment ouverte sur un t-shirt bleu. Dean s'adossa au mur et le regarda ramper sur le parquet en maugréant contre ces "putains de clés incapables de rester sagement en place". Puis la main de Richard se posa sur quelque chose et il poussa un bref cri douloureux et se redressant sur les genoux. Il ramassa le bout de verre responsable de sa toute nouvelle blessure et porta son pouce ensanglanté à sa bouche. Il se leva en maugréant et se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Dean sourit et agita la main pour le saluer. Richard sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le trouver déjà là, et recula d'un pas. Dean prévit le drame avant qu'il ne se réalise. Un Richard surpris et une table basse qui passait par là innocemment, ca faisait rarement bon ménage. C'est donc sans véritable surprise qu'il le regarda trébucher sur le pauvre meuble et s'effondrer sur son canapé en criant pour la seconde fois.

Dean éclata de rire et le rejoignit en secouant la tête.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'être sérieux.  
- Si tu t'inquiètes de mon ego, la réponse est non.  
- Jolie chute. J'aurais dû filmer. Martin aurait adoré voir ça, il va être déçu.  
- Comme c'est dommage, ironisa la voix grave de Richard, toujours sur le canapé.

Souriant toujours, le petit blond leva fièrement un sac plastique contenant des plats chinois encore chauds au fumet appétissant.

- En entrée, monsieur, nous avons une portion de ravioli aux crevettes et une portion de Nêms, ce qui nous en fait cinq **chacun**, alors pas touche aux miens. Pigé ? commenca-t-il d'une voix de snobinard.

- Pigé, acquiesça l'anglais toujours étendu sur son canapé en hochant la tête, croisant ses longs doigts sur son ventre.

- Suivrons un poulet sauté au curry et une double portion de riz au curry pour vous, ainsi qu'un canard laqué et une double portion de nouilles sautées aux fruits de mer pour moi, poursuivit-il sans se départir de son accent.

- Ca a l'air bon, ma foi, approuva Richard en tentant de se lever.

- Je n'ai pas fini, monsieur ! s'exclama Dean avant de poser une main sur son torse et de le plaquer sur le canapé. Pour le dessert...

- Parce qu'il y a un dessert ?

- Ouais, soupira le néo-zélandais en abandonnant son nouvel accent devant le peu de coopération de l'anglais. Sorbet citron Ben&Jerry's. Ca te va ?

- Les sorbets citron, ca va toujours.

* * *

Assis autour de la table basse meurtrière, la télé difusant Doctor Who en fond sonore, Dean se débattait avec ses baguettes, incapable de s'en servir correctement. Ils avaient tout deux une manière très différente de manger leurs plats. Richard, assis en tailleur, avait ouvert toutes ces barquettes et piochait dans les unes ou dans les autres au gré de son envie. Dean, lui, n'avait déballé que ses ravioli, préférant prendre les choses dans l'ordre. Excédé, il balança ses baguettes sur la table et croisa les bras rageusement. Richard regarda les couverts de bois rouler paresseusement devant lui et tomber sur le parquet avant de tourner un regard interrogatif vers son jeune ami.

- Ces saloperies ne se laissent pas faire ! s'écria-t-il donc. Je veux une fourchette !

- Un chinois, ca se mange avec des baguettes.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- Je sais. Autre chose ? demanda l'anglais en s'emparant agilement d'un Nêm.

- Ma fourchette.

- Va te la chercher toi-même.

Le désavantage d'être aussi imprégné par ses personnages, c'était que Richard pouvait prendre les traits de l'un ou de l'autre sans crier gare, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ainsi, Dean le savait pour l'avoir observé en long en large et en travers, ce n'était pas vraiment à Richard qu'il avait affaire, là maintenant. Il ressemblait un peu trop à John Porter. D'où les répliques ironiques qui venaient de lui être nonchalamment crachées au visage. Mais Dean choisit de ne pas relever. Et de ne pas se déplacer, non plus. Parce qu'il était quand même assez flemmard, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger ses fesses.

Richard finit par se lasser de le regarder fixer ses plats d'un air hargneux, et se pencha pour ramasser les baguettes avant de les lui tendre. Dean les regarda d'un air stupide pendant plusieurs secondes, puis leva les yeux vers son ami, interrogatif. Richard sourit gentimment et lui expliqua comment positionner les baguettes. Il rafla un second Nêm en démontrant l'astuce de la méthode, ce qui fit grincer des dents le blond néo-zélandais. Dean refit donc une tentative, parce qu'un "s'il te plaît" de Richard valait bien toutes les peines du monde, et échoua encore lamentablement. Il réessaya encore une fois, et échoua encore.

Les baguettes volèrent au-dessus de la table et heurtèrent le mur au-dessus de la télé, disparaissant derrière le massif meuble de bois. La fangirl se frottait déjà les mains en imaginant Richard se pencher par terre pour les récupérer, offrant sans le vouloir une vue imprenable sur son superbe derrière. Dean, lui, préféra croiser les bras une nouvelle fois et hurler d'une voix aiguë qu'il voulait une fourchette. Richard eut un rire léger devant sa pseudo crise de colère et passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux noirs, détournant les yeux. C'est alors que Dean comprit pourquoi son ami insistait tant sur l'usage des baguettes.

- Tu sais pas où sont tes fourchettes, hein ?

Richard rougit furieusement et enfourna deux beignets de crevettes d'un coup pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Le néo-zélandais éclata de rire et s'effondra sur la table.

- Mais t'es grave, toi ! T'as paumé des _fourchettes_, mec !

- C'est pas de ma faute, elles ont disparues... marmonna l'anglais en se recroquevillant sur lui même, le nez perdu dans sa barquette de poulet au curry.

Dean prit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Il sortit son portable et décida d'envoyer un sms à Aidan, Martin et Adam, parce que l'idée était magnifique et qu'ils devaient le savoir. Paniqué, Richard se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol pour lui arracher le portable des mains. Trop tard, malheureusement. Dean se remit à rire devant son air abattu avant que l'insistance de la fangirl ne lui mette la puce à l'oreille. Autant leur position n'avait rien pour lui déplaire, autant elle risquait fort d'impressionner Richard, qui ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien. Le petit blond se rigidifia, refusant tout net de penser aux hanches de Richard contre les siennes, entre ses jambes repliées, ou à son front posé sur son épaule sous le coup de l'abattement, ou à sa propre respiration erratique, ou à la chaleur qui commençait déjà se diffuser dans ses veines. La fangirl lui ordonna de le prendre dans ses bras, et Dean faillit bien le faire. Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et laissa ses bras retomber bruyamment au sol, le cadran de sa montre heurtant le parquet avec bruit sec. Richard releva la tête, visiblement ennuyé et honteux, et se figea à son tour en croisant son regard, une longue minute, avant de s'écarter. Le néo-zélandais le regarda bafouiller et s'excuser sans rien dire ni rien faire, restant allongé au sol les jambes écartées. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer. Les pupilles légèrement dilatées, très visibles dans les iris trop clairs de ses yeux. Le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges. Les mains tremblant presque imperceptiblement. Le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Autant de signes qui auraient pu passer pour symptomatiques d'une grande gêne, mais qui, additionnés à une voix légèrement plus grave et chaude, révélait plutôt un puissant désir trop beau pour être vrai. Les mêmes signes qu'il avait déjà perçu, sans arriver à s'en convaincre, lors de leur toute première rencontre.

La fangirl hystérique se mit à rire. Lui se contenta de sourire nonchalamment.

* * *

Dès lors, Dean abandonna l'idée d'utiliser une fourchette ou un couteau. Il s'excusa d'avoir jeté ses baguettes sous le meuble télé et demanda à utiliser les siennes. Richard n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de les lui tendre. Il fit exprès de rater deux nouvelles tentatives pour accrocher un de ces foutus beignets à la crevette, non pas qu'il eut besoin de se forcer, et finit par demander à Richard de lui montrer. L'anglais prit sa main et positionna correctement les baguettes entre ses doigts avant de la guider dans la barquette et de lui donner à manger un ravioli. Dean réessaya encore et laissa les baguettes lui échapper. Fataliste, il lui rendit les couverts de bois et annonça devoir se résoudre à manger avec ses doigts.

Ce qu'il fit.

Il commença part cueillir un Nêm et en croqua la moitié, savourant le goût du hors d'oeuvre en poussant un gémissement de contentement. Voir Richard rougir encore et concentrer son attention sur Ninth combattant les Nouveaux Daleks et leur Empereur lui donna une idée. Il émit un très léger gémissement, juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention de son ami sans pour autant qu'il comprenne que c'était là le but de la manoeuvre, et enfonça l'épais cylindre dans sa bouche en enroulant sa langue autour de lui. Il rétiéra l'expérience une deuxième fois et ferma les yeux, parfaitement conscient du regard posé sur lui. Quand le Nêm fut avalé, il lécha précautionneusement ses lèvres en soulevant les paupières, satisfait de voir le regard de Richard s'assombrir un peu plus. Il se penchait pour prendre un troisième hors d'oeuvre quand la voix de Richard l'arrêta, penché au-dessus de la table.

- Tu devrais utiliser les baguettes, finalement...

Dean eut un petit rire ironique et argua qu'il était simplement infoutu de s'en servir correctement. Ne lui restaient donc que ses doigts.

- A moins, dit-il sous le coup d'une brusque inspiration, que tu ne veuilles me nourrir toi-même, bien sûr.

L'anglais prit le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre tandis que Jack Harkness réunissait autant de volontaires que possible pour lutter contre les aliens qui les attaquaient. Finalement, il prit lui-même un Nêm et le tendit à Dean, qui sourit intérieurement. Les yeux grands ouverts et fixés à ceux de Richard, il se pencha encore au-dessus de la table et referma ses dents sur le hors d'oeuvre pour l'attirer dans sa bouche, usant de sa langue pour l'y pousser plus profondément. Le blond poussa un soupir de déception quand les baguettes se retirèrent et le regard bleu de son ami vacilla.

- Ca te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Richard hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres et Dean lui-même ne sut pas s'il parlait du repas ou de son petit numéro de séduction.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne te sers pas ?

L'anglais baissa les yeux sur son poulet au curry, visiblement peu sûr d'avoir encore faim. Le petit blond eut une nouvelle idée et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un autre Nêm.

- A mon tour, dit-il sans se soucier de sa voix légèrement rauque.

Se dressant sur ses genoux, il s'approcha lentement de Richard et s'assit sur ses talons une fois près de lui au point que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Conscient de jouer quitte ou double, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et tendit le hors d'oeuvre à son ami.

- Ouvre la bouche, tu veux...

Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand il vit le regard de son ami s'enflammer de noir.

- Je n'ai plus faim.

Dean lâcha le Nêm dans sa barquette et allait porter le coup de grâce en léchant ses doigts quand ceux de Richard s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Fasciné, il le regarda porter sa main à son visage et, sur un dernier regard sombre, prendre en bouche son index et son majeur. Il sentit une langue s'enrouler autour de ses doigts et des dents effleurer ses phalanges. Le souffle court, une chaleur intense rugissant dans son ventre, il regarda Richard suçer ses doigts entièrement, se foutant pas mal de savoir que seules leurs extrémités étaient souillées des sauces piquantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de déception quand ses doigts quittèrent la bouche brûlante de son ami et força son pouce entre les lèvres pâles. Richard, tête basse, le regarda au travers de ses cils noirs tout en suçant son doigt, les siens tenant toujours fermement son poignet. Richard avait de belles mains, des mains de musiciens, aux longs doigts fuselés. De fortes mains d'homme, clairement, mais fines et élégantes. Des mains que Dean brûlait de sentir sur lui. Aussi soupira-t-il de contentement quand il sentit une de ces merveilleuses mains remonter le long de sa cuisse, puis de son buste, pour venir s'enfouir dans ses courtes mèches blondes. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur la paume de sa main avant que des lèvres souples ne la caressent. Elles remontèrent sur son poignet, ses entraves légèrement désserrées, et des dents mordillèrent la peau fine qui le recouvrait. Il se sentit basculer en avant, juste après que l'emprise des longs doigts pâles de Richard se soient raffermie sur son bras, et ne put que lever le visage vers celui de son ami, quémandant silencieusement ce baiser dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il ne fut pas déçu.

* * *

Au même moment, le Docteur embrassa Rose afin de la soustraire au pouvoir destructeur du Vortex du Temps, et Richard embrassa Dean pour la première fois. Il avait imaginé ca de plusieurs façons. Tendre et amoureux, après des mois d'une séduction charmante et honorable comme les anglais les aimait tant. Rapide et sans signification particulière, à cause d'un mauvais hasard qui aurait fait tourner la tête à l'un quand l'autre déposait un baiser mouillé et bruyant sur sa joue pour l'ennuyer. Maladroit et embrumé, après une nuit de beuverie et la découverte du brusque désir d'avoir l'autre contre soi. Furieux et vengeur lors d'une dispute entre Thorïn et Fili. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé ce baiser comme ça. Aussi passionné et fougueux. Richard était un homme calme et placide, selon ses propres termes, constamment perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, ou de celles de son personnage. Il n'était pas brusque, ni empressé. Porter et Gisborne l'étaient, eux, par contre. Dean sentit une flèche douloureuse se ficher dans son coeur et il tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte de son ami. Les doigts de l'anglais, accrochés à ses cheveux blonds, se crispèrent et l'obligèrent à pencher la tête en arrière tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre un torse chaud. Même tout deux à genoux au sol, Richard était encore bien plus grand que lui. Il le dominait sans peine, et ca n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais c'était justement Richard qu'il voulait, et pas Gisborne ou Porter, aussi bandants soient-ils. Il porta donc ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et essaya de le repousser sans y parvenir. Leur baiser, encore relativement chaste, se modifia alors significativement. La langue qui força ses lèvres avait un goût de désespoir qui fit flancher son coeur, désormais sûr d'avoir bien affaire à son ami. Dean laissa ses mains quitter les épaules fermes et se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, aussi doux sous ses doigts qu'il les avait imaginés.

Enivré, le néo-zélandais laissa les mains de Richard caresser ses cuisses moulées dans un jeans noir trop encombrant, et se sentit soulevé de terre. Il enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour des hanches de son ami, soutenu seulement par la force de ses bras. Puis il tomba en arrière et échoua sur les coussins moelleux du canapé. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, et heurta un regard parfaitement noir cerclé d'un bleu éclatant, et son sang se mua en lave. Il se sentait brûlait de l'intérieur et avait pourtant tellement froid. Sans réfléchir, il se releva et poussa Richard dans un fauteuil avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux, reprenant la main. Il lécha suavement les lèvres rougies qui s'offraient à lui et sentit une flèche de feu transpercer ses reins au gémissement rauque qu'il récolta. Sa langue s'enfonça immédiatement dans l'antre brûlante et entraîna celle de son amant dans une danse affolante. D'elles mêmes, ses mains avaient repoussé le fin tissu de la chemise et retroussaient déjà le t-shirt pour avoir enfin accès à la peau de Richard. Il sentit les muscles abdominaux se contracter sous ses doigts et ses ongles tracèrent cinq fins sillons rouges sur le blanc laiteux de cette peau échauffée. Richard gémit encore contre sa bouche et Dean se délécta de ces sons graves et bas directement connectés à son entrejambe douloureusement dure. Il roula légèrement des hanches, et le frottement des tissus tendus, l'un contre l'autre, les fit haleter. Les mains de Richard, plus rapides que les siennes, faisaient déjà passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête blonde, le laissant torse nu. La fraîcheur de l'air immobile contre sa peau chaude le fit frissonner. Il se redressa, s'arrachant aux lèvres de Richard à regret, et roula encore des hanches. Le son étranglé qu'il obtint en récompense le fit sourire et il recommença, savourant le contact de leurs sexes dressés malgré le tissu rêche des pantalons. La bouche vorace de Richard glissa sur sa gorge et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, sous la contrainte d'une main enroulée autour de sa nuque. Un cri lui échappa quand des dents mordirent sa peau, plusieurs fois, semant des petites marques déjà rouges tout le long de sa gorge, les douloureuses morsures heureusement adoucies par les délicats effleurements de lèvres douces. Plaqué contre Richard, les mains fermement agrippées à ses épaules, il haleta difficilement quand la bouche s'engagea sur son torse. Une langue brûlante lécha ses clavicules, rapidement, avant de se diriger droit vers un mamelon durci. Dean gémit encore et se laissa aller contre le bras de son amant, passé dans son dos, qui lui maintenait encore la nuque droite. L'autre bras, autour de ses hanches, soudait leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, et chaque ondulation du petit blond déclenchait en eux une explosion de flammes. Puis son étreinte se relâcha et une main s'enroula autour de son entrejambe entravée, caressant son érection au travers du tissu. Dean soupira bruyamment et se cambra, cherchant plus de contacts.

Ses mains abandonnèrent les épaules de Richard et rejoignirent rapidement sa ceinture, qu'elles débouclèrent rapidement malgré leurs tremblements. Il fit glisser le lien de cuir et s'apprêtait à le lâcher par terre quand la main qui le massait délicieusement se retira. Il émit un râle de protestation et rouvrit des yeux furieux. Il aurait pu le frapper, pour ça. Et il l'aurait fait, s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais Richard s'empara de ses poignets et les plaqua contre sa chute de reins. Quand Dean se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait, ses mains étaient déjà attachées dans son dos et il ne pouvait plus toucher son amant. L'horreur et le désespoir le surbmergèrent à l'idée d'être privé de cette peau douce et ferme sous ses doigts, de sa chaleur presque étouffante. Un baiser plus dur que les autres lui retira l'envie de se plaindre. Il gémit encore et encore sous les assauts de cette bouche affamée, ondulant sans discontinuer puisque c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir le toucher.

- Debout.

L'ordre, murmuré à son oreille, était donné d'une voix si sombre, si éraillée qu'il se cambra un peu plus contre Richard au lieu de se lever. Mais il finit par obéir et se laissa tomber des genoux de son amant. Une nouvelle idée traversa rapidement le brouillard de désir qui embrumait son esprit et il resta à genoux par terre, entre les jambes écartées de l'anglais. Il se pencha et ses dents se refermèrent sur la pièce métallique qui fermait la braguette de Richard. Il tira lentement, jusqu'en bas, sans quitter des yeux le visage rougi qui le surplombait. Il revint vers la ceinture et parvint, après quelques efforts, à ouvrir complètement le jeans récalcitrant. Il embrassa immédiatement le tissu du boxer noir, en regardant Richard rejeter la tête en arrière. Ses dents raclèrent la peau du ventre pâle, provoquant frissons et tremblements, et tirèrent désespérément le sous-vêtement vers le bas, sans parvenir à le faire bouger. Il en aurait pleuré. Richard se redressa légèrement et fit glisser lui-même son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses, juste assez pour libérer son sexe tendu. Dean ronronna presque de contentement quand il lécha une longue bande de peau sur la colonne de chair dressée. Richard, tremblant, émit un long sifflement qui se transforma en râle rauque quand la bouche du petit blond se referma sur l'extrémité de son érection pour la sucer doucement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il donna un coup de rein et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre brûlante. Dean eut un haut-le-coeur vite réprimé et s'appliqua à sucer plus fortement alors que les mains de son amant s'enfoncaient dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, les râles se transformèrent en cris et lui gémissait autour du sexe tendu.

- Arrête, Dean. Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête...

Comme il ne cessait pas, les doigts se crispèrent sur ses courtes mèches blondes et tirèrent brutalement. Suivant le mouvement, il rejeta la tête en arrière, et Richard gémit encore à voir l'expression de son visage. La bouche entrouverte, les lèvres luisantes de salive, les yeux noirs, Dean était plus beau et bandant que jamais. Richard l'obligea à se lever et déboutonna rapidement son pantalon avant de le faire glisser, avec son sous-vêtement, le long de ses cuisses musclées et fermes. Puis il le ramena sur ses genoux et l'embrassa encore, goûtant sa propre saveur sur la langue du néo-zélandais. Il sentait qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors il s'arracha aux lèvres rouges du petit blond et suça rapidement deux de ses doigts. Dean se cambra quand l'un d'entre eux s'enfonça en lui, grimaçant de douleur. Il s'habitua rapidement et recommença à onduler contre Richard sans même se rendre compte que le second doigt le pénétrait. Il ne fut bientôt plus que haletements et suppliques, et l'anglais le tortura ainsi encore quelques instants, le temps d'être sûr qu'il n'aurait pas mal. Dean posa son front contre l'épaule de Richard en gémissant, éperdu, et lui murmura de regarder dans une des poches arrières de son jeans. La main libre du brun récupéra le vêtement et le fouilla jusqu'à trouver un carré de plastique bleu.

Bénissant la prévoyance de son amant, il le lui tendit et le regarda déchirer l'emballage avec les dents. Ses doigts cessèrent de tourmenter le petit blond et il enfila le préservatif rapidement avant d'attirer Dean contre lui. Ce fut d'abord très lent, bien loin de leur passion originelle, mais le souci que Richard se faisait de son amant suffisait à calmer ses ardeurs. Puis le néo-zélandais s'estima prêt et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe dur. Cambré à s'en briser l'échine, il poussa un cri éraillé de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il cessa de bouger un instant, le temps de se faire à l'idée de cette colonne de chair enfonçée au plus profond de lui. Les mains de Richard étaient crispées sur ses hanches et Dean se rendit compte, malgré son esprit en déroute, des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas le blesser. Il sentit une vague de tendresse et d'amour pour cet homme si bon le balayer et il roula des hanches, ignorant le bref éclair de douleur que ce mouvement déclencha dans ses reins. Puis Richard reprit les commandes et il se laissa aller. Les coups de reins qui le pilonnaient inlassablement lui donnaient l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, mais ce n'était pas une sensation si terrible que ca. Au contraire, il se prit à aimer cette douleur diffuse, car elle n'était rien en comparaison du plaisir intense qu'il prenait entre les bras de son amant, dont les longs doigts de musiciens caressaient son sexe gorgé de désir. Richard frappait durement le noeud de nerfs caché au fond de lui, envoyant des décharges de pur plaisir dans tout son être, lui faisant perdre la tête à chaque coup de boutoir. Puis il ressentit le besoin de le toucher et tenta de se défaire du lien de cuir qui entravait ses poignets. Il sentit sa peau se froisser et se déchirer, mais s'en foutait pas mal. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, caresser son visage et s'accrocher à ses cheveux noirs. Et ce n'était pas une ceinture qui allait l'en empêcher. Il réussit à se libérer, sans trop savoir comment, et ses mains partirent immédiatement vagabonder sur le corps longiligne et puissant qui se mouvait sous lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Richard pour se coller à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, et s'embrassèrent encore, avalant les gémissemenst et les cris de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le feu dans leurs veines soit trop intense et explose dans leur ventre. Dean jouit le premier entre les longs doigts fuselés de Richard. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent à se rompre alors que sa voix se brisait sur un cri de bonheur, et il se contracta si fort autour du sexe de son amant que celui-ci n'eut besoin que de deux coups de reins, profonds et puissants, libérateurs, pour venir à son tour.

* * *

Essoufflés, épuisé, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le Dixième Docteur, sous un soleil hivernal, combattait à l'épée un champion alien pour protéger Londres et la Terre d'une invasion. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le Premier Ministre britannique donnerait bientôt l'ordre à l'Institut Torchwood, spécialisé dans l'étude des races extra-terrestres et le développement d'armes capables de protéger leur planète des menaces venues du cosmos, de faire feu sur ce vaisseau, malgré la victoire du Docteur et le départ des aliens. Richard le savait, lui, mais pas Dean.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il savait se battre à l'épée, celui-là.

- Le Docteur sait tout faire.

Le petit blond, le visage pourtant agréablement niché contre la gorge pâle de son amant, leva la tête pour croiser un regard redevenu clair et limpide. Il sourit paresseusement et embrassa doucement, amoureusement, les lèvres fines.

- On n'aura pas travaillé la scène de demain finalement, marmonna Richard d'un ton vague. Peter sera sûrement furieux.

- Tant pis pour nous.

- Tant pis pour lui. Tu restes avec moi ?

Dean sourit contre l'épaule de l'anglais, semant quelques baisers sur la ligne tendue. Cette question là le taraudait depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprit. Il se redressa et posa son front contre celui de Richard, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, l'angoisse profonde qu'il lut dans le regard bleu suffit pour qu'il prenne une décision.

- Il faudra que tu me montres l'intégral des Docteur Who. Je ne le connais pas, celui-là. Il avait une autre tête, tout à l'heure, ton Docteur.

- C'est Tenth. L'autre, c'était Ninth. Et les DVD sont à Londres, répondit Richard d'un ton si triste que Dean sentit son coeur se fendre en deux.

Le néo-zélandais prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et embrassa son front, ses paupières closes, son nez, ses joues ombrées de noir, ses lèvres souples.

- Je sais. Si ta maison de Londres est aussi bien rangée que cet appartement, tu ne risques pas de les retrouver, tes DVD...

Richard se figea et rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard azuré du petit blond qui lui avait volé son coeur au détour d'un couloir des bureaux de Peter Jackson, à Wellington. Le sourire qui ornait le visage de son amant fit reculer le voile sombre de sa déception tandis que le bonheur s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine.

- Je pense, conclut Dean, que tu auras bien besoin d'aide. Et devine quoi : je n'ai jamais vu Londres.

* * *

The End

* * *

**En espérant que cet OS vous aie plu =) Surtout à toi, Sam, puisqu'il n'a été créé que pour te plaire, chérie =)**

**J'ai bien conscience que Richard est... carrément trop mignon, ma foi, je crois que je vais procéder à un sexynapping O.O**

**SANS DECONNER IL EST PAS TROP MIGNON ? J'EN VEUX UN COMME CA !**

**Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas comme ça dans la vraie vie réelle, parce que je n'aurai plus qu'à me pendre...**

**Je vous embrasse, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


End file.
